Insupportable silence
by vanessica2011
Summary: Giriko wakes up in a silent room, his only company being Justin, that, regardless Giriko's tries to get his attention, remains silent. Everything becomes extremely annoying for poor Giriko. How will he manage to get out of this situation? Well, you have to read to find out. Giriko/Justin. Yaoi. Don't like it, don't read it.


**First fan fiction with this pairing. I have so many ideas for fan fictions about them, but my time is unfortunately limited. I got inspired to write this from after reading __****__****"The robber's cave"** **by erbby17.****I hope you don't mind. **I hope that in the future I will be able to write more, but until then please enjoy this and please let me know what you think about this._  
_

* * *

Giriko just sat down at the table, not making any sound. He couldn't remember what he was doing there or how did he got there in the first place. He was staring at his feet, trying to remember what happened, but he really couldn't recall anything. All he knew was that he woke up in this silent room, feeling kind of dizzy. The room was so silent, that he almost though that he was all alone, but he could hear the sounds that were generated by a certain someone's earphones.

Giriko looked up and stared at the boy who was peacefully listening to his music, his eyes being closed. He almost looked like he was sleeping. The way the boy was just standing there, so calm and serene, was irritating Giriko.

He couldn't believe it. First, he wakes up in this strange room and now he realizes that the only person in the room is the last person he ever wanted to see, that he hated so much: his biggest rival, Justin Law.

Giriko grimaced at the thought of him. He wanted to leave the room as soon as he could, but as he looked around he couldn't find any door. Everything was so annoying about this room that it was turning him mad. He suddenly slammed his head against the table.

-What kind of room doesn't have a freakin door?! He yelled, trying to break the silence.

He looked up at Justin; no reaction. He was still standing there, eyes closed, listening to the loud music.

-Oy, you hear me?!

No answer.

Giriko frowned; he should have had expected this. His music was obviously too loud.

He sat up and went next to him. No reaction. He took one of his ear buds out. Still no reaction.

-Hey, you hear me now? He asked with an annoyed tone.

Again, no answer.

-So, you're ignoring me, huh?

Justin just sat there, looking like he was in some kind of trance.

Giriko was annoyed. Very annoyed. He raised his hand and slapped Justin, but he didn't react. He then started slapping him, punching him, even kicking him, but the boy wouldn't even move a single finger.

Giriko face palmed. He couldn't believe that. Everything was so annoying; that silence, that room, that boy. Especially that boy.

-I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you, but if you don't talk to me, then I'm going to use my chains! He threatened.

When he saw that the boy didn't answer, he grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up.

-Answer me, damn it! He yelled, shaking him violently. His eyes were still closed, his facial expression being as serene as before. Suddenly, Giriko got an idea.

-All right, sleeping beauty, if you keep acting like this, then I will have to wake you up!

Seeing that Justin didn't answer, he pulled him into a rough kiss. Everything happened so fast, that even Giriko was surprised by his own actions. He would never admit this, but he found the sensation of their lips pressing against each other very enjoyable. He suddenly realized that he closed his eyes, so he opened them, only to see the satisfying reaction of the boy: his blue eyes were opened wide and his face was red with embarrassment. Giriko let go of him and smirked, enjoying the confused look on the boy's face.

-Looks like this finally woke you, didn't it?

Justin covered his mouth, blushing even more and backing away. Giriko stepped closer to him until Justin's back hit a wall, and then he pinned him against it.

-Why so shy, priest? He teased, his face inching closer to his.

Justin pulled out his hand and put the blade that was extending out of his arm against Giriko's neck.

-Step back and don't you dare touch me, demon! He yelled, pressing the blade against his neck.

Giriko grabbed his hand and slammed it against the wall, making sure that Justin can't move.

-Or else what? You're going to cut me with your butter knife? Ha! I don't think you're in the right position to do that.

-You heretic bastard! Release me this instant or I swear I'm going to beat you!

-Oh, I got the Father angry. I even managed to make him curse! This is becoming more enjoyable than I thought it would be!

-You-! Justin began to say, but was cut off by Giriko, who slammed his lips against his again, but this time he caught him with his mouth open and stuck his tongue inside his mouth. Justin moaned a little at the sensation, but tried not to give in, as he tried to move his head away. Giriko grabbed his blonde silky hair to keep him in place. His tongue was exploring the boy's mouth, tasting and enjoying every bit of it. He pulled back after some minutes, gasping for air. Justin's face was so red that he looked like he was going to explode. Giriko smirked, caressing Justin's cheek.

-Heh, not bad, right? He asked.

Justin managed to pull out one of his hands and punched him.

-What in the name of God was that?! Do you know what have you done?!

-Huh? I did nothing bad…

-Yes, you did! Don't you know that was my first kiss?! How dare you do his to me?!

-Wow, calm down! How the fuck were you expecting me to know? And actually, that was your second.

-Sh-shut up! He yelled, slapping him.

-If you hate me that much, then why don't you leave? Oh, wait…maybe because there is no fucking door!

-What do you mean there is no door? The door is right there! Justin said, pointing at a door.

-When the fuck did that got here?!

-It was there all this time. Anyway, why did you do that?

-Huh? Did what? Asked Giriko, confused.

-You stole my first kiss!

-Jeez, I'm sorry because I stole it, ok?

-And?...

-And what?

-Why did you do that?!

-Because you weren't listening to me!

-But what about the second one?!

-That was…um…because I was bored!

-You don't kiss someone like that just because "you're bored"!

-Well, I can and I did!

-Do you have feelings for me?

That question made Giriko froze. Did he had feelings for Justin? Maybe… He couldn't really tell if he did. That awkward silence was coming back, so he had to think quickly.

-What if I told you that I have feelings for you?

-Well, do you? Justin asked, crossing his arms.

-Maybe I have…Damn, I feel weird.

Justin grabbed Giriko's collar and pulled him into a kiss. Giriko was surprised, but kissed back. They started to make out, clinging desperately to each other. When they finally pulled back, they were lying on the floor, Giriko being on top of Justin.

-Wow, never knew that you were such a good kisser, priest.

-Shut up. He said, pulling Giriko into another kiss.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door…

-See, Spirit? I told you they will do it!

-Yeah, yeah, Stein, you were right. Here, I lost the bet… Spirit handed Stein 20 dollars.

-Hehehe, I never knew that I can get money this easily!

And this is how Justin and Giriko got together and how Stein got 20$ from Spirit.

The end.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. BTW, if you wander how they got in that room, then I'll tell you that Stein somehow managed to drug them and then put them in that room. And Justin wasn't ignoring Giriko because he wanted to annoy him, he was pure and simply in a state of deep meditation. It sometimes happens to me when I'm scared or sad or confused.**


End file.
